Lost, In a Strange, New World
by Featherleap
Summary: Three teens, in different ways are taken to the pokemon world. They get lost in adventures and make new friendships. But, when they begin to think of their old life, they think, "How will we get back?" A joint story with Foxstar - Founder of FoxClan. Rated T cause well... We're teens and well yeah. Please review!
1. Introduction (R)

**Hello Fanfiction. This is my second attempt at a Pokemon Fanfic since… well… I started this account back when I was rainheart2323. So I'll get on to the story line now. Just so you know, the actual Pokemon part doesn't start for quite a while… the first page on Microsoft word is just introductory sort of stuff. But this is also going to be a joint story with Foxstar - Founder of FoxClan. Go look up his account! You can probably tell when he's writing because we have a different writing style… He wrote his part, and will be writing the next chapter.**

***I don't own anything except the characters in this story really (But Foxfire owns himself).**

I sat down on a bench in the school gym, my deep brown hair sweeping over my shoulders. I pushed my hair back behind my shoulders, and stared at my friends who were laughing on the other side of the gym. I still remember when my 'friend' Emily (there are two; I'm going to call the other E.T.) told me she was trying to take E.T. from me because her old friend hated her. I shuddered at the thought.

I stared at the gym girls gathering, and I got up off my bench. "Rebecca! Get on over to your spot on the gym floor!" I snapped out and ran as fast as I could to the spot in the far corner of the gym floor which I had grown accustomed to. We stretched, and gym zoomed by even though we were playing the most insanely bored game that our P.E. teachers could have chosen.

I walked over to band, flute in hand, and sat down next to a girl named Jenny who was a clarinetist. I was the only flutist, so I sat next to Jenny since she was the only clarinetist. We played a few songs such as Amazing Grace, and Sakura, and then the bell rang for us to go to Language.

My favorite class sadly was at the end of the day. The reason for that was that I am an ace when it comes to Language and my teacher Mrs. Mudgett tries to help me with my depression. It helps a little, but writing really helps me to escape. So does talking to my friend Vivian. She may live many states away, but she is so nice, and we have so much in common. Playing Minecraft does as well. My parents say I shouldn't try to escape reality, but I really don't want to deal with reality.

My depression started at the beginning of the year when my friends stopped talking to me. I don't know why, but none of them talked to me, even my best friend E.T. The only person was Vivian that would talk to me. They all acted like I wasn't there, even when I literally yelled their name in their ears. The only person that I could really talk to were my teachers and the only one that would really listen to me was Mrs. Mudgett.

I spaced out in Language, thinking about a story. It didn't really matter though; we had already learned most of the things last year. I don't know how people were failing the class.

My thoughts were about Warrior Cats. But, most of my warrior cat stories left me in a major case of writer's block. So I pushed it aside, and listened to Mrs. Mudgett. She was talking about diagramming adverbs and adjectives. Way too easy for this point of year. It was the third quarter. I looked around for my pen, and did the questions in our book that my teacher asked me to do.

The bell rang, and Mrs. Mudgett was unable to assign any homework. She rarely did anyway. I picked up my books and started walking out the door. "Rebecca." I heard Mrs. Mudgett's quiet voice calling my name. I glance towards the door. Escape was so close at hand. But Mrs. Mudgett wasn't my friend for no reason. I walk towards her.

She smiled at me and said, "You really have amazing writing skills. I'm going to start reading some of them in class. I'm glad you've found something you're good at. We are having an optional book report coming up soon. You could do it on those Warrior books you like." She smiled again, and I could tell she was done.

I nodded my appreciation and walked out the door. I rarely talked so she knew that I had a bad day. I walked to pick-up and my mom was waiting in line. I lifted one of my binders up a little higher and opened the door with my empty hand. It had a scar on it because my friend had stepped on it when she was laughing really hard at a joke Emily had told. I didn't mind because it didn't really hurt until soap got onto it. My mom asked how school was, and I responded with my usual "It was great Mom" response.

I finished my math homework and pulled out my 3ds. I started playing pokemon black and defeating the elite four again. I deleted my games once I beat them because I only really got a new game if I bought it. So I was beating the elite four for the fifth time.

I pressed the activate button on my computer and finished talking to Shauntal. Then I looked up. I saw a picture of a zorua pop up on my computer. That meant my computer had finally finished turning on. I typed in 'How to find verizion and face-palmed when I remembered where it was. I looked over to my alarm clock. It read 8:30. My deep hazel eyes were beginning to feel heavy. I saved my game after defeating Caitlin and fell into a deep sleep.

XxFeatherleapxX

I woke up when my alarm clock began buzzing 6:00. I quickly got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I brushed my brown hair and my hazel eyes shined in the bright light of my room. I slipped on a blue shirt with leaf printings near my neck, and black pants as I usually did. I put on my white Canadian Olympic sweater even though I live in Texas. My mom's side was from Canada so that's how I got it.

School went by quickly and Science class finished extremely early. My teacher Mrs. Duncan decided to take us outside to the field by the edge of the campus. I walked out with a lot of excitement. I loved going outside because there were two trees I considered special. They bent towards each other and the branches almost touched last time we went outside. But on my way to the Sixth grade building, I saw that they were now touching. As soon as our teacher told us not to stray too far away, I dashed towards the trees. I may not be the fastest person in our grade, but I loved those trees, so I ran quickly to them.

I always felt when they touched, something special would happen. I looked at them. The almost looked like they were a portal to a completely different world. I looked at them and walked through them. I blacked out and the last sensation I had was hitting the ground with a thud.

XxFeatherleap POV changexX

I looked around thinking of my friend Rebecca. We have so much in common. We seem always to have the same problems and the same great things happen to us. "Vivian! Are you paying attention?" I snapped back to attention.

A few hours past and our teacher took us outside. Before we ran off our teacher told us not to leave the campus. I ran off into the forest which was included in the campus. (Not like that would ever be real or anything… because I don't think it is) I ran through until I reached my favorite spot, a beautiful crystal clear pool. It reminded me of the Moonpool from the Warriors books I used to read. I sat down on a rock and stared at the beautiful water.

A bird let off a screech and I leaped high into the air. When I came back down, my foot slipped on the rock. I fell straight into the pool and blacked out.

XxFeatherleap POV changexX

I stared in shock as the flames grew larger around me, I didn't know how it happened, and I didn't really care; my only goal was to get out alive. A forest fire had started from my family's campfire, I didn't know what had happened to them, and I just knew the chances of them being dead were really high. I backed up a few steps, but a flaming branch fell from a tree above me and blocked my path. 'This is where I die.' I thought sorrowful as the flames grew even higher and surrounded me; as if they were making sure I had no escape route. For a second, I contemplated trying to run through the fire, but that idea was thrown out the window as I knew all that was passed there was more fire. And then… the fire came down around me, charring my flesh and turning my body to ashes. For a few seconds, there was pain, and then nothing as darkness consumed me.

XxFeatherleap POV changexX

I woke up and I rubbed my head. I could tell immediately something was different. For one, I was now inside a forest, and not a small meadow. Everything else seemed so much bigger as well. Trees looked like giants, and the grass was as tall as me. I tried to stand on two legs, but I fell over and saw a deep purple tail flip over my head. I shook my head and I attempted to walk on four legs. It was much easier. I leapt through the grass and eventually came across a pond. I gasped at my appearance.

I was…a zorua. I looked around, basically running in circles after my tail to see if I wasn't dreaming. Sadly, I wasn't. Everything was conclusive that I was a zorua. Wanting to see how well I could react in my form, I sat down and scratched my ear. With my hind leg. It felt almost completely natural since I had no arms. Don't ask me how, but I also knew that I could use three moves: Leer, Scratch and Pursuit.

That's when a fast moving thing fell from the sky. Frightened, I ran and hid inside a bush in case it was some sort of pokemon that was going to attack me. I heard a loud plop as the body of a pokemon hit the water. I ran over, and saw a pokemon with thickly fur. It was extremely damp and it looked as if it would drown if I left it in the water. I saw an azurill. The poor Pokémon's life rested on my ability working right now. I leapt into the air and imagined an azurill. I landed and was on two legs. I saw a blue tail. _It worked!_ I leaped into the water, and my tail kept me above the water. I grabbed the pokemon by the scruff and pulled the fox-like pokemon by the scruff.

The pokemon let out a tiny cough, and spit up water. I leapt into the air, and transformed back into a zorua, which for some reason now felt very natural. I licked the Pokémon's fur backwards so that pokemon, which I could now tell was an Eevee, could get warmed up.

The poor thing let out another quiet cough, and it shook itself out and attempted to stand on two legs like I had. I let out a small voice which I barely recognized as my own and said, "I'm guessing something happened that you somehow became an Eevee? If so, that's what happened to me… we can tell each other our real names, I doubt we know each other… and plus I don't know how we will get back… No clue at all."

"Well…" The Eevee stood up on all fours and took a nervous glance around and shivered from the cold. "My name was Vivian." She collapsed to the ground.

"Don't try to get up," I said, not wanting the Eevee to get any more injured than she already was, then said, "Wait your name was Vivian? I had a friend named Vivian… We hadn't known each other for a while though. My name was Rebecca."

The small Eevee's body shook and shivered again, and then a blast of heat hit my back. I turned around and glared defensively, wanting to protect my only thing left my human life safe. A shiny vulpix appeared but looked almost faint, but then stood up and strongly. Then, Vivian let out a small voice.

"Rebecca don't you remember me? _The three succeeded, but now the two will rise. Hail and Snow will come together, and fight the Darkness that still exists and two new stars will rise from the depths of time. _ The prophecy that I wrote with Petalwish. She is, or was that Vivian. I let a tear slide down my cheek.

I walked over to the golden vulpix who let out an agonized cry. He appeared to have a brown mark; as if his fur was burned, but that is near impossible… a fire type can't be burned. He let out a wail and sat down. I pressed a paw to Vivian's forehead. It felt normal, and she was no longer shivering. The blast of heat had warmed her up. I left her to sleep and took cautious steps towards the vulpix. It appeared to be a male, but I wasn't sure.

"Hello," I whispered. He looked up and leapt into the air, catching about two feet of air. "It's okay… what's wrong?" I murmured.

"I thought… I thought I died…" The fire fox pokemon let out another wail, which sounded more like a screech actually.

I took a glance back at Vivian. Could we have a ton of luck on our side? "I'm guessing you used to be human?"

He sniffed, and then snapped saying, "How do you know? I was pretty sure I died."

"I'm sorry!" I said defensively. "We just appeared here too. My friend," Then I said daringly "Vivian almost died, but the flames that were wrapped around, their heat saved her."

He looked up. "They did? Wait, what? I knew someone named Vivian… She owned a forum and I led it as leader.."

"Wait? Are you… Nicholas?!"


	2. Pidgey the Annoying (R)

**Hey guys! I'm back… It's Featherleap… Foxstar got a bit of writer's block for this story… and his computer deleted what he had, so therefore I am writing this chapter as well! I'm sorry for this taking so long and everything… Enjoy this anyway! ~Featherleap**

***Same as last time; the only person owned by me is myself. And Foxstar still owns himself.**

**XxFeatherleapxX**

**Vivian's POV**

"Nicholas?" I looked up but my held fell down, even though I had been warmed by the vulpix's flames. He lowered his gaze to look at my pathetic form.

"Is it really you Vivian? And you Rebecca?" The shiny vulpix looked from me to Rebecca.

Rebecca the zorua let a grin show. "Our gang's together. I never thought it would be this way though." She looked around and then decided to lie down next to me. In a quick movement, she tucked her feet under her body and she looked like a normal pokemon. I looked around and Nicholas had come over too.

"So… Umm what are we going to do? The sun is going down, we have no food, no shelter for that matter, and we don't even know where we are." I noted. Rebecca decided a leaf suddenly was interesting and Nicholas rubbed one of his paws against he the other.

Suddenly, Rebecca got up and said, "Nicholas, I know this is sudden, but I want you to try to use ember on a pile of twigs. You don't necessarily need the heat, but Vivian and I do. I will go gather leaves and moss to make nests. Vivian, if you could, gather some twigs for Nicholas's fire." I nodded. I think we know who the leader of this group is.

Nicholas began trying to use ember, but only a small sparks came from his mouth. I got up and shook, but attempted to keep myself steady. I cringed for a moment, then picked some twigs up with my mouth. I pushed my tongue to the back of my mouth and carried a few sticks to Nicholas. Something had changed already, and I saw a flame billow out of his mouth. His golden pelt shown in the sunset, and I went off to collect more sticks. Sometime between dropping off and picking up sticks, Rebecca had come back and brought a bunch of moss and leaves while appearing to be a pidgey. She carried the materials that we needed in both her beak and her claws. She transformed back into a zorua as soon as she touched ground and arranged what she had into three nests. Rebecca walked over to one of the nests and curled up with her tail tip touching her nose. Nicholas seemed content to do the same. I walked over to the nest that had been made for me and curled up. Surprisingly, it was extremely soft. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to get some rest.

**XxFeatherleapxX**

I woke up to a paw prodding me. Was my cat in my room trying to wake me up? No, it feels to much different from a cat paw. It's not a dog's either. I opened my eyes and stared up at a bright blue sky. A zorua stood in front of me. My fur spiked, and I jumped. My thoughts from yesterday came back and I felt my fur settle back down. "Rebecca do you know why we are here?" She looked towards her dark paws.

"I don't know, Vivian. Sure, you and Nicholas have been spared death, but I just walked in between two trees." She glanced over at the shiny vulpix's sleeping body. "I just don't know Vivian. But I think as soon as Nicholas wakes up, we should go look for food. I woke up earlier and I looked around. I think we are in the Kanto region's Viridian forest. I heard other pokemon and they didn't sound too friendly." Just after the she-fox said that Nicholas jumped up from his sleep.

"You okay?" I asked the vulpix.

"Yeah... I just forgot about yesterday's events. I'm fine, although I'm kinda hungry. I didn't eat much yesterday, and then this happened." The vulpix looked up then his gaze came down ad looked at us both in worry. "I think I see a pidgey up there, and it doesn't look to happy to see us."

Rebecca and I looked up and the pidgey swooped down and screeched, "Why are you in my territory! No one enters my territory! They get knocked out!" The pidgey aimed for Nicholas, but Nicholas jumped and used ember at the pidgey's body. Rebecca leapt towards the pidgey's body and one of her paws glowed white. She struck the pidgey and the pidgey shrieked in horror. "No one fights back! That makes pidgey angry!" The pidgey's beak glowed and this time it went for me. Out of instinct, I leapt and I used energy to tackle the pidgey's form. It let out a wail and said, "Even though you win, pidgey will come back for its territory!" (I do realize that isn't proper English I've used for pidgey's dialogue) Pidgey flew off and shrieked insults as it flew away.

"We should get out of here, shouldn't we?" Nicholas said worriedly.

"I think so," I answered. "I wonder if there are any berries around? And Rebecca what move was that you used? I know Nicholas used ember though."

"I used pursuit. I was afraid it was going to flee after Nicholas's tackle." She announced calmly. "How about we head in this direction?" She pointed her paw towards a well-worn path. Nothing moved along it so we began travelling.

We three traveled slowly, side by side, in fear if we left each other's side, a trainer would appear or a pokemon would arrive and take us. We walked in silence until we heard a voice from up ahead. It wasn't a pokemon's though. Pokemon have a distinguished voice. It's different from humans. So we knew indeed, it was a human. "What should we do?" I asked.

"We do what pokemon do best; we hide in tall grass," Nicholas responded. We all leapt into a patch of grass. A short boy rode on who appeared to be his father.

"_**I thought I heard a pokemon daddy! I thought you were going to catch it for me." The small boy pouted.**_

"_**Yes, I heard the pokemon's voice too, but apparently, you scared it off."**_

"_**No you did daddy!"**_

They continued for a while as they passed us. When we could no longer hear them, we climbed out of the bushes. "I knew it was a matter of time before we met trainers, but I never imagined that we, or they, were so tall!" Rebecca exclaimed. She sniffed the air. _I wonder how she's gotten used to this so easily._ "I smell something sweet!" She exclaimed. "Follow me!" The zorua dashed off the path.

Nicholas and I ran behind the speedy zorua.

Rebecca paused in front of a looming tree with pink things on it. She began to dash up the tree. She walked along the branches and she shook them. Large pink berries fell off of the tree from every direction.

"Pecha berries!" Nicholas exclaimed while Rebecca came back down the tree. "Let's eat!"

We hungrily tore into the berries, and didn't waste one of the juicy berries. When we finished Rebecca announced, "We need to get going."

_I could get used to this._ I thought to myself.

**Hope you liked this chapter. I will be posting stats after every chapter in the ending author's note. (Hopefully)**

Rebecca/Zorua:

Lvl 6

Moves:

Scratch, Leer, and Pursuit

.

Nicholas/Vulpix:

*shiny

Lvl 7

Moves:

Ember, Tail Whip, and Roar

.

Vivian/Eevee

Lvl 7

Moves:

Helping Hand, Growl, Tackle, and Sand Attack


	3. The Return of Pidgey (N)

Yo! It's me Nicholas(Or Foxstar), the other author for this story and I hope you enjoy my chapter. I am very uncomfortable with writing pokemon as this is my first go at it since I primarily write Naruto stories, but I hope you enjoy. Well, without any further interruptions... here we go!

Lost, in a Strange, New World

\Foxstar/

The three fox pokemon were awoken suddenly by the sound of screeching. "Pidgey has returned! Pidgey make you pay!" The pidgey from the other day screeched, having found the three. Pidgey swooped down at them, streaks of light following his movements. Nicholas reacted first by trying to use ember, but pidgey dodged to small fire and continued on. Pidgey hit Nicholas as he was the closest before trying to his Rebecca who, luckily, dodged out of the way.

Vivian ran towards Nicholas, helping him up to his feet. "Are you okay?" She asked.

Nicholas nodded, moving away slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said, using ember again and hitting the pidgey, who had his back turned.

"Pidgey feel pain! Pidgey burning!" The pidgey screeched, flapping its wings to shake of the small fire. The pidgey began to flap its wings more, sending a gust towards the three. The three jumped out of the way just in time as the small whirlwind ripped past them.

"That was close." Rebecca said, pulling herself back to her feet(paws?).

"I know, this pidgey is crazy." Nicholas said as he got to his feet, Vivian standing up afterwards. Suddenly, another pidgey appeared and said a few things to the first pidgey before leaving.

The first pidgey turned to the three, "Pidgey must go now! You better take this chance to run away before Pidgey comes back!" he yelled, turning and flying away.

"As much as I hate to agree with the crazy," Rebecca paused, motioning her head in the direction the pidgey had flown. "But we best get going if there are more pidgeys in this area." She finished. Nicholas and Vivian both nodded as all three began to leave the area. Rebecca stayed behind Vivian and Nicholas as they continued along, eventually stopping to find a place to sleep when night fell. "I think I found a place!" Rebecca said from behind the two, bringing them through some bushes and to a fairly sheltered area.

"Nicholas, can you make a fire?" Vivian asked, Nicholas glanced at her.

"We are fox pokemon with more then enough fur to protect us from the cold. And besides, fires brings unnecessary attention." He said, rolling himself into a circle-like shape as he tried to fall asleep. Shrugging, the other two fox pokemon mimicked the action.

Next day

The next day, the three slept without being interrupted as they had exited the pidgey's territory the day before. As they began to walk, a Sunflora came running to them. "Help me please! My baby Sunkern wondered into pidgey's territory and I can't get in to get him back without being attacked! You have got to help me please." The Sunflora pleaded. Before anyone could say anything else, Rebecca had spoken.

"Sure! We will go help your baby." She said, already turning back towards the forest they had exited. Shrugging, Vivian followed her; Nicholas followed a few seconds later.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The Sunflora was shouting as they continued back into Pidgey's territory. As they continued on without interruption, they began to hear a familiar screeching. "How dare you trespass on Pidgey's territory!? This makes Pidgey angry!" Hearing this, all three ran towards the sound. They burst into a small clearing to see the pidgey yelling at a baby Sunkern. "Hey leave the sunkern alone you big bully!" Rebecca yelled, pidgey turning to face them.

"It's you three! Pidgey thought he had taught you your lesson! Pidgey make sure you learn this time!" The pidgey yelled, and began flying at all three with streaks of white light following it. This time, the three were ready and were able to dodge out of the way. Each used an attack of their own, Nicholas used ember, Rebecca used pursuit, and Vivian used helping hand to make the other two's attacks stronger. The pidgey received the attacks without any failure, falling onto the ground as it fainted. Vivian walked up to the baby sunkern, who shied away from her.

"Come here, we don't want to keep your mother waiting." She said, the sunkern brightening up at the mention of its mother. The trip back to the Sunflora was rather uneventful. "My poor baby!" The Sunflora shouted upon seeing the three, plus sunkern, return to her. She lifted the baby sunkern into the air, which must have been hard considering her arms were leaves.

"Follow me you three. The least I can do for this is to make sure you are fed." Sunflora said, guiding the three away. Shrugging, all three followed her to what they assumed was her house. Her house, which was actually a small tunnel that led to a more open cave-like area, was big enough to hold all of them. "Here you go! Oran Berries for you all." Sunflora said, producing Oran berries from seemingly nowhere. "Don't worry; I know where to find these easily. Eat all that you want!" She urged, all three shrugging as they began to eat.

\Foxstar/

And that is all; sorry my chapter is really short. As I said in the beginning, I am extremely uncomfortable with Pokemon stories. In the future, I will definitely make my chapters bigger. *Warning! Shameless advertising ahead! Proceed at your own caution!* Remember to check out my stories if you are interested in Naruto. My account is Foxstar - Founder of FoxClan(You can find me in the reviews!)

Also remember to check out my YouTube channel where me and Featherleap(Rebecca) play games such as Minecraft and League of Legends. There is a link to my channel on my profile!

It's Rebecca! Anyways umm go ahead and check out his channel and well… that's it for this chapter! Bye guys!


	4. Memories (R)

Hey, it's Featherleap, and welcome back to Lost, in a Strange New World. Foxstar AKA Nich and I forgot to put the stats at the end of last chapter, but you'll only be getting this one because there is no fighting in this chapter, mainly just talking. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

XxFeatherleapxX

**Rebecca:**

**Lvl 9**

**Scratch, leer, pursuit, fake tears**

**Nicholas:**

***Shiny**

**Lvl 10**

**Ember, quick attack, roar, and baby-doll eyes**

**Vivian:**

**Lvl 10**

**Helping hand, baby-doll eyes, tackle, and sand attack**

XxFeatherleapxX

Rebecca's POV

I opened up my eyes and groggily looked around at our encampment. Well… it wasn't an encampment; it was our new home. Over the past few days, Nicholas had been gathering pieces of wood and twigs, and Vivian and I had been weaving them into a wall near an outcropping rock. We had also made nests inside made of moss and leaves; in addition we also had a small store of berries that Sunflora had given us after we ate at her house after finding Sunkern. It wasn't that big, but it was fine for us three foxes. But if we evolved… it would be harder to stay here. That would take a while though before we evolve. Nicholas needs a fire stone, I evolve at level 30, but I'm not even level ten yet from what I know as a given, but Vivian… there's a chance she could evolve at any moment. But when an Eevee evolves, it doesn't get much bigger. So we should be fine if she evolves first.

I noticed I had woken up the other two foxes as I stirred, and I stared at my paws. Since we were brought here, we had gotten used to our new bodies. If I tried very hard, I could walk on my front paws, but that was of no use currently… "Nicholas," I looked towards the golden pokemon. "I'll gather the some berries today. You can stay here with Vivian if you want." I smiled and looked at Vivian. "That is, unless you want to find berries."

"It's fine if you want to get the berries. I'll stay here and see if I can figure out a way to bring water… maybe the moss…" Vivian went off into her own thoughts.

"I should be back by the time the sun is over that large oak." I said with a paw towards a tree somewhere in the distance. "If I'm not back by then, you may come look for me." The shiny vulpix nodded, and I walked off with my nose in the air.

I looked around, yet only saw Butterfree flitting around, humming to each other, and Kakuna hanging on some trees. As I walked around I began thinking about my life before being brought here. How my friends were always angry for some unknown reason, and my family not liking my extensive gaming. I smiled at that. What I wouldn't do for a game of League, or to play some Minecraft. But then I realized how hard it would be to play with paws. I imagined myself struggling to move from q to w to e to r, and how funny it would look trying to do that. Then I tried to think of my parent's names. To my astonishment, I couldn't remember them, or my sister's name. I began to rapidly think in hopes that I had just blanked, but I couldn't seem to remember them.

My thoughts changed as I smelled something sweet, and I began to wander in the direction of the scent. Low and behold, I found a Cheri berry tree. I leapt up onto its branches and bit through some tough bark. The wood splintered and the branch fell to the ground. I dropped down and began dragging the branch behind me, using my teeth. When I arrived back to our camp, it was about maybe 11 O 'clock. I set the branch down and plucked the berries off of it.

"You found a good bunch, huh Rebecca?" I looked up to see the shiny fox pokemon looking at the branch I was taking the berries from.

"Oh, uh yeah. I just followed my nose, using my new sense of smell. I wouldn't have ever found those berries if I was a human." Nicholas nodded.

"Vivian can you come over here? I need to talk to you guys about something." I curled up and began cleaning my fur as the Eevee came bounding over towards us.

"What is it?" I asked Nicholas.

"Have you guys… I'll just cut to the chase. Have you guys lost any memories? Important memories. Like how old you were or what grade you were in."

I picked at the dirt under-paw and then spoke. "I forgot my parents' names."

"I forgot what my favorite subject was." Vivian said nervously.

"I myself have forgotten what my favorite anime was (^^') and that is something I never wanted to forget. I think we are losing our memories." The vulpix said gravely. "It may be the only explanation for what is going on. I shuddered at the thought of me losing my memories. "That's why every day, we are going to talk about things we remember. I know it might be tedious, but it might be the only way to remember things."

Vivian nodded in agreement, and I did the same. I didn't want to forget my life, even if it did have a lot of bad times in it. This life, it was nice though. No one could harm me the same way, and I actually could fight back. If E.T. could see me right now, I'm sure she would be jealous of me. I'm experiencing life in a way she could never imagine.

"But for right now, let's just eat. These berries that you brought for us look tasty, Rebecca." I smiled at Nicholas's sign of appreciation. I took six berries, and gave each of us two. We ravenously ate the berries, not even realizing how hungry we were before we started. We ended up eating four berries each.

After we all had finished, we curled up in our nests and began telling each other stories of our lives that we hadn't told each other before. Such as embarrassing moments, our times at best, and our worst times, so we wouldn't forget... hopefully. If our past memories go away… I don't want to believe it will happen, but if it does… I just hope nothing bad happens at all. I also wonder if the time is passing in the human world, and if it is, if our parents are worried about us, or know what happened to us.

Thanks for reading guys! Review if you enjoyed this chapter, and Featherleap out!


End file.
